Thanksgiving: The sequel
by Morell
Summary: What happenes after John leaves his fathers place...  Some O'Neill and Sheppard family.


_This is the sequel to my story Thanksgiving…._

_-*-..._

John was sitting in a small, quiet diner in the middle of town. He had gotten himself a hotel room across the street. John was staring at his cup of hot coffee. He was thinking about his father, brother and sister. It was good to see Kate again, and Dave. Not his father, he was the same one as he always had been. Although his behavior at the dinner with the rest of his family had surprised him.

"May I join you?" A familiar voice said.

John glanced up at him and nodded to the empty seat.

"Spying on me too?" John asked.

"Yeah. I didn't actually think you would see your family. Had the Apollo track you… here." Jack O'Neill signaled to the waitress that he wanted a cup of coffee.

"Right." John answered, nodding slightly before drinking his coffee.

When the waitress had given O'Neill his coffee , he stared at John again.

"Do I have to drag you there myself?" O'Neill asked annoyed.

"I've been there." John answered cryptically, staring at his coffee instead of O'Neill.

"And?"

"It ends the way it always does." John gave O'Neill his 'back the fuck off' stare. But O'Neill didn't scare easily.

"And how does that end?" O'Neill asked and leaned back on his chair. John studied O'Neill for a while and John figured he might as well just tell him, maybe he would leave him alone after.

"It ends with my sister crying. My brother doesn't know what to do, and my dad is pissed off once again because I won't do as he tells me to."

O'Neill looked at John raised his brows and made a small huffing sound.

"Where are you staying?" O'Neill asked suddenly.

"Across the street." John looked surprised by the sudden question.

"Let's pick up your bag and have the Apollo take us back to my place."

"Sir, I.." John started.

"Come on. The beer is waiting and I think there is a good old movie with Terence Hill and Bud Spencer."

-*-...

John was actually laughing at the movie. It was hilarious, or maybe he had had one beer to many. But he was having fun. And he managed to forget that O'Neill was his superior officer, not that O'Neill was trying to act like one either. O'Neill had given him one beer after another and in the end he suspected that he was trying his best to get him drunk. But by then he didn't care one bit.

O'Neill was looking at John and figured it was time for a little father and son talk.

-*-...

O'Neill had put on his dress uniform to impress the people he was going to talk too. And it usually worked.

He knocked on the door to the Sheppard mansion, it was one impressive house. He had known that Sheppard came from a wealthy family, but filthy rich wasn't what he had imagined.

It was Mr. Sheppard himself who opened the door.

"Mr. Sheppard?" A small nod confirmed that it was the man himself. "I'm General Jack O'Neill. I wondered if I could speak with you for a moment?"

Mr. Sheppard showed him to the library and asked him to sit down.

"What can I do for you General?" Mr. Sheppard asked.

O'Neill looked at him for a second, then answered.

"I just wanted to meet the man that can't except his son for the man he is."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've sent letters, called and pulled in favors from God knows where, and when you finally get your youngest son to come home. Then you throw him out."

"I think you should leave, General." Mr. Sheppard had tuned angry in a matter of seconds and so had O'Neill, but he kept it well hidden.

"So do I." O'Neill got up, but when he stood in the living room, watching John's sister and brother looking curiously at him. He turned and addressed them all.

"There is just one thing you should know. John is a hero, and they tend to die young and in the line of duty. If you love your son, even just a little bit, then you should reach out to him know before it is too late. And you can forget to think about him coming home and work for you in your company. Your son belongs to the Air Force, and we don't let our best people slip through our fingers." O'Neill turned and walked toward the door, but before he closed it behind his back he delivered the punch line.

"You know, Mr. Sheppard. John doesn't think that you love him, he never has.!"

-*-..

Jack walked in the door in his home, it wasn't the best house, but he liked it. He went into his bedroom to take off his uniform. He looked down on the man sleeping in his bed. He looked so young and innocent. Jack thought Mr. Sheppard was the most stupid man on Earth right know, maybe even the galaxy. Jack would have given so much to have a son like John. He liked John, he was reliable, trustworthy and so much like himself. Jack smiled, sat down on the bed and ran a hand through John's hair. John stretched his body, but didn't wake up.

And right at that moment Jack would pretend that he was watching his sleeping son.

…..


End file.
